


Take Care

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Steve Is a Good Bro, cuddly Bucky is my favorite, like so much fluff you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: “I love you so much right now,” Tony said reverently.“Good,” Bucky said, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’m hot shit. Now get goin’.”~A look into Tony and Bucky's relationship, through Steve Roger's eyes.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: Can you do a tony and bucky fic about one of then taking care of the other? Just like making a meal together or sharing popcorn on the couch while watching a movie?
> 
> This is my first time writing winteriron so be gentle with me lol

Bucky was in the kitchen standing in front of the stove when Steve came back from showering. He noticed the plate of bacon and eggs next to Bucky and goes to grab some.

Only for his hand to get smacked by a spatula.

“Ow! Buck, what the hell?!”

“Mornin’, Stevie,” Bucky replies with a smile. “You can have the next batch. That one is taken.”

“By who,” Steve grumbles as he pours himself some orange juice.

“By Tony,” Bucky says, flipping the omelet he currently has cooking in the pan.

“Tony isn’t even in here!”

“It is…” Bucky checks his watch, “8:30 in the morning and Tony has a board meeting at 9. He was still asleep when I came back from my run so I came to make him breakfast since I knew his lazy ass was gonna oversleep.”

“How thoughtful,” Steve says quietly, rubbing his hand over the spot Bucky had hit.

“Oh shut up, you big baby and eat your omelet.” He slides the omelet onto a plate and hands it to Steve, who takes it and sits at the bar facing Bucky.

“I’m surprised Tony’s even going to this board meeting,” Steve says as he digs into his food. “Tony hates the board.”

“Yeah, well.”

Bucky goes to put the eggs and bacon into a travel container, stopping by the coffee pot to pour half the carafe into one of the biggest travel mugs Steve has ever seen.

“Pepper said if he didn’t show up to this one she was going to have JARVIS lock him out of the lab for a week.”

“Can she even do that?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Bucky said with a shrug, turning back to the stove to start another omelet. “I think he’s too afraid to find out. That woman is terrifying.”

Steve nods in agreement and continues eating while Bucky messes around with the stove. A few moments later, a frenzied and half dressed Tony runs into the room, briefcase in hand (which Steve knows for fact only contains two papers and half a bag of mini doughnuts), hair a mess, and tie crooked.

“I’m gonna be late, oh my god, Pepper is gonna kill me.”

“Relax,” Bucky says, stepping up to Tony and straightening his tie for him. “The meeting is ten floors down in your own building. I think you have time.”

“I don’t have time, I still have to eat, I still have to get my coffe-”

Tony is brought up short when Bucky turns around to grab the travel mug of coffee and the to-go plate of food and shoves them in Tony’s hands.

“Go,” Bucky says, laughing at Tony’s dumbstruck expression. “If you go now you’ll have time to eat that before the meeting starts.”

“How did you-”

“Someone has to remember when this shit ‘cause god knows you won’t.”

“I love you so much right now,” Tony said reverently.

“Good,” Bucky said, pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s lips. “I’m hot shit. Now get goin’.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you, babe,” Tony says, turning and striding towards the elevator. “Best sex of your life, I swear, I’m gonna fuck You straight through the mattress!”

“Can’t wait!” Bucky calls back, turning back to his pan to cook his omelet.

“I am sitting right here,” Steve said, a look of disgust on his face. “I am sitting here, an innocent man, trying to enjoy a nice, peaceful breakfast, and you two- OW!”

Bucky smirked at Steve with a playful glint in his eye, smacking Steve’s hand with the spatula again before sliding the next omelet onto Steve’s plate.

“Innocent my ass. Shut up and eat your food, punk.”

“Jerk.”

* * *

It was Thursday, which meant it was designated team movie night. It was Thor’s turn to pick, which usually meant they ended up watching some big blockbuster film. Tonight was Pirates of the Caribbean night.

The whole team was there, which was a rare thing these days, but it was something Steve appreciated. His team was important to him, basically his family, and he liked knowing they were all in one place, safe and at ease with each other.

He glanced at the others situated around the room. Steve was sitting on the couch with Bruce and Natasha, Nat laying with her head on the armrest and her feet in Bruce’s lap. Bruce was only really half paying attention, sometimes glancing at the TV, but mostly reading his book by his little book light. Clint was perched on the back of the couch snoring lightly, and Sam was in the armchair, watching the movie while playing some game on his laptop. Thor was sprawled out across the floor, hugging his pillow and completely enraptured by the movie. Lastly, Tony and Bucky were on the love seat, completely intertwined with each other and ignoring everything around them.

Tony was laying longways on the love seat, Bucky on his stomach between his legs, arms wrapped around Tony’s torso and head on his belly as he dozed lightly.

The last few days had been hard for Bucky. They had been in Russia, tracking down leads of a rogue HYDRA cell when they stumbled upon an old facility Bucky had been to before. He claimed he didn’t remember much about being there, but he remembered enough for it to cause horrible nightmares for days. Steve even had to talk Bucky down from the edge after he had accidentally hit Tony while in the throes of one of his worse dreams. He was sleeping better now, Tony assured him, but still fitfully, so it was nice to see him so relaxed now.

He glanced over at his two best friends and suddenly couldn’t look away, despite his intimate and private moment they seemed to be sharing.

Bucky had jerked awake a bit, not enough to alert anyone else, but enough to get Tony’s attention. Tony hands went to Bucky’s hair, running his fingers through it and whispering into Bucky’s ear.

“Hey baby, look at me… let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Bucky tilted his head back enough to look up at Tony. Steve couldn’t see what Tony saw, but whatever it was, the genius melted at the sight.

“Shhh… I know baby, I know you’re tired.” Tony moved a piece of hair from Bucky’s face, hand caressing his cheek while his other hand rubbed up and down Bucky’s back.

“You’re not there anymore, James, ok? I won’t let them get to you again. You’re safe here, baby. Go back to sleep.”

Steve could see that Bucky had never really been fully awake, for as soon as he burrowed his head into Tony’s stomach he was out like a light again, soft snores mixing with Clint’s.

Bucky may have been asleep, but Tony’s eyes never left Bucky for a minute, the movie completely wasted on him. He continued to run his hands up and down Bucky’s back, hand occasionally coming up higher to run through Buck’s hair and to message the base of his neck. Tony had eyes only for Bucky right now, and Steve smiled at the absolute adoration and love he saw there.

Steve was happy for his two best friends. He was happy that they had found each other, and he was happy they had each other to lean on when they were having a tough time. He was glad that Bucky had found peace after all those years with HYDRA, and he was glad Tony found someone who he could open up completely to and be fully comfortable with.

When the movie ended, everyone stood up and made their way to their own rooms. Clint woke with a snort when Nat poked him, nearly falling off the back of the couch before following Natasha out.

Steve stopped by Tony, who was still on the love seat with the still sleeping Bucky.

“You need help getting this lug off ya?”

“No, I got it,” Tony smiled up at Steve, hands still running up and down Bucky’s back. “You go to bed.”

“Ok. Goodnight.”

“'Night.”

Steve smiled as he left, once again feeling grateful that his two best friends, who had both been through so much, were able to find comfort and companionship with each other.

“Bucky… James, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up… I know you’re tired, but you’re like a hundred years old, if you sleep on the couch you’ll throw your back out, old timer…”

Steve smiled. Yeah, they were good together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me or send me a prompts on tumblr, [superhusbands4ever](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com)


End file.
